User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 37
' Name': John Tammet (Real Name: Unknown) Alias: Director Tennant, The Government, The Operator, Mission Control, The Unseen Alignment: Lawful Evil Species: Altered Age: 68 Occupation: Director of the CIA, Leader and spymaster of Cipher Affiliation: CIA, Government, Cipher Powers: Imperfect Causality Perception and Hypercognition Abilities: Enhanced Intelligence, Parallel Processing, Tactical Analysis, Body Language Analysis, Photographic Deduction, Computer Operation Intuition, Enhanced Surveillance, Enhanced Marksmanship, Special Ops Mastery (Formerly) Motto: ""There is great value in knowing your enemy, and even more so in your enemy not knowing you." Quotes: "Lying under the fabric of the grand design of everything is a seamless, interconnected network of lines which we call the causal system. I'm capable of perceiving those lines which is the basis for our reality allowing me to control not only my future, but yours as well. There are very few anomalies that escape my perception including anything that affects the order of the causal system including time travel, probability manipulation, the bending of reality, and general oversights, but in case you don't know, I'll never make the same mistake twice. And with the access to the resources of this world that I possess, I'll crush anybody like an ant without them even seeing my face." "I've worked inside the system completely loyal and compliant for decades never even giving a stray thought to peak behind the closed curtain, but when I see these lines and understand the true nature of the system I am under, I cannot help but shudder. I have spoken to the President, have executed and lead countless operations against entities and monsters that could threaten our national security, but when I see where the numbers are coming from, how are steps are so precisely ordered, and how complacent we truly are, it was obvious that there is a supercomputer ... just a bit more research and I discovered its name and that its part of an elite group ... just a bit more research and I see several other conspiracies underlying it. That's why I created Cipher, not to merely subjugate and dominate the world, but to save it." "Stephen Williams, I'm sure this place has no surveillance; however, just in case, deploy the cloaking device. Now that we have assembled together again, we shall discuss the Cipher Initiative. The Lotus Group is spread too far and wide to effectively dispatch, but as soon as we gain a foothold in our control, then that will not be a problem. Research is currently being done to ensure that we know the key members of that syndicate to precipitate their collapse, but for now, Charles Bishop will grant us the intelligence on their weak points in exchange for the information we have. Phenix, as of right now, is useful to us as a tool to draw out our true opponents as they could wound them before we strike and deliver the fatal blow. I've had a hand in providing them with the information and, thanks to all of you, have become their greatest financial backers to guarantee that they are ready for their task. We will need to ensure that Stockton Technologies ... specifically their CEO, Sylvester is continually fostering the upgrade of his A.I. Select members of this assemblage will give pretenses of their support to see his artificial system online to give him the confidence he needs, and whether he succeeds or fails, we will be the ones to pry it from his control. In order to do that, it will have to look like he expired due to natural causes or ... an accident." "Alexander Siegel still has a role to play in my plans. He only knows Charles Bishop as his secret informant, but he hasn't realized that we are the true sources of his information. Just another pawn in a long winded game as far as I can see, but our greatest advantage is that they don't know that we know." Category:Blog posts